


Sirius' Statue Soulmate

by marauders_4_life



Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: “Sirius!” Peter almost dropped his phone in surprise and ran over to his friend. “The statue!”“What do you mean?” Sirius grabbed Peter’s outstretched hand and pulled himself into a standing position, then looked towards the statue. Except he didn’t see the statue. It was gone.“You woke it.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Sirius' Statue Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of period typical homophobia   
> If this topic will trigger you then please don't read.

“Come on you guys!” Sirius almost yelled, “Today’s the day!” Peter had no idea why Sirius could be so excited about visiting the statue. 

“Sirius. You do realize the statue hasn’t been awakened in how many years?”

“Three hundred and sixty-nine,” James replied hoping that his voice showed how dead inside he was about this topic. It was all that Sirius had been talking about for the past three years. 

“How can you not be excited?” Sirius exclaimed and ended up dropping his fork onto his sticky plate of scrambled eggs and syrup.

“Because not all of us are as gay as you.” Peter had no problem that Sirius was gay, after all, it was the twenty-first century, but Peter himself had no interest in waking up that statue. Now if said statue was a woman, then that would have been another story. 

“Yeah Sirius, we all know that Lily is my one true love.” Peter locked eyes with Sirius and internally groaned. At the end of last school year, James had developed a huge crush on Lily, and in turn, had spent the whole summer trying to get Lily’s phone number. 

“James. Get your head out of your pants. We’re leaving.” Sirius stuffed the last bite of syrupy sweet eggs into his mouth and stood up to put his jacket on. It was the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year but the October weather was already starting to get cold. 

“Joy.” The other two followed Sirius out the Great Hall doors and to the line of remaining students standing in front of Flitwick. The line moved quickly and soon enough they were alone sitting in a carriage down to Hogsmeade. 

“After you touch your silly statue can we walk over to the edge of Hogsmeade? I heard some upper years saying that you can a bar or two of internet.” Peter was the only one in the group who had a cell phone; as Sirius’ parents would rather die before buying their son one and James’s parents were against spending hundreds of pounds on something that their son would break within two weeks. 

“Yeah, but on the way, we need to get some chocolate and prank stuff. We haven’t pulled one in a long time.” James knew that it was a lie, they had pulled a big prank on the second night back in the castle and their last small prank wasn’t even a week ago.

“Oh, I didn’t think about that.” Peter didn’t know that much about Hogsmeade; his mother was a witch but she went to Beauxbatons and his father was a muggle. So his limited knowledge was made up of what his friends and classmates told him about the village. He angled his body so that he could see Sirius who was sitting next to him. “What’s the big deal with this statue?”

“Merlin, Peter! Haven’t you been listening to this boy for the last three years? We’ve shared the dorm for ages.” James thought back to the first two weeks of their first year, Sirius hadn’t been placed in the boys' dorm yet and it was so quiet. But when McGonagall found out that Sirius had been sleeping in the common room since the start of term, because the girls' staircase wouldn’t let him up, she had moved him into the boys' dorm. The dorm had never been quite since. 

“I tend not to when he goes on his little sprees.”

“Hey! They’re ‘sprees’ as you call it. They’re informational tangents.” 

“Please. You’re just giving them a better name, using all your posh words. They’re maniac ramblings and you know it.”

“Wow, James. And here I thought I was your favorite.” 

“Sirius. We all know my favorite is McGonagall.” James said while smiling at Peter. If James had to pick his favorite non-annoying friend it would be Peter and if James had to pick his favorite annoying friend it would have to be Sirius.

“Okay, Sirius go on with your informational tangents.” As annoying as it was they were getting closer to Hogsmeade and Peter did really want to know what was so important about Sirius’ statue. 

“Once upon a time.” Sirius started to say in an old man's voice before James kicked his shin. “Ouch. Okay, legend has it that in sixteen fifty there was a boy who went to Hogwarts. Now some people say that the statue was there when Merlin went to Hogwarts, and some say that the statue was there since the founding of the school. But apparently, Hogsmeade, while they were writing the information panel near the statue, brought in a wardrobe expert who dated the statue's clothing as mid sixteen hundred. So sixteen fifty it is. The boy was frozen in time because of a curse placed on him by one of his father’s enemies. The curse would make him a statue until his soulmate touches his hand. His family placed him in Hogsmeade so that each year a new round of students can touch his hand and try to wake him up.”

“And it’s been a tradition to touch his hand on a student's first trip to Hogsmeade in third year. Blah, blah, blah. We know.” James said when the carriage stopped in Hogsmeade Station. Sirius could have gone on and on about the statue all day, as James had heard many times before. 

“Hey!” 

“Don’t you want to fondle the statue? You can’t do it if you’re waiting in line all day.” Peter had a good point so Sirius didn’t further his complaints about James interruption. They had a lot of straight girls and queer boys in their class, let alone all the upper years who couldn’t get their permission slip signed until this year. Sirius remembered the amount of begging and persuasion it took to get his father to sign his, he was about ready to forge the signature himself. But in hopes to avoid the line they had slept in, hoping that once they got to Hogsmeade there wouldn’t be as long of a line as other students would have already done it. 

“Ew, Pete. The way you say that sounds so gross.” The one thing that grossed James out about the whole myth was when you had to say ‘touch the statue’. It sounded so dirty. And the fact that so many people had touched the statue in the past; it reminded him of the Blarney Stone, something that also grossed him out. 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” Peter replied once the three of them climbed the steps from the to the main shopping area of the village. Looking around he saw that the rest of Hogsmeade didn’t look as hilly as the part they just walked up; even with his inhaler, the cold weather had been bothering his asthma. Peter saw that the statue was very close to the staircase like Sirius had mentioned many times, and like they planned they were the only students trying to touch the statue's hand. “Go on Sirius. Touch the hands.” 

“Take a picture of him,” James suggested as Sirius made his way over to the statue. “He loves when you take pictures of him.”

“Good idea.” Peter quickly got his half-dead phone out of his jacket pocket, glancing he saw that while he didn’t get any bars the travel charger had started to work, suggesting that the Hogwarts magic was far enough away. 

“Smile!” Peter yelled over to where Sirius was on the platform standing next to the silver statue, which had a thin layer of snow on top of the shoulders leftover from last night. He started the video and gave a small thumbs up to Sirius to show the other boy that he was ready, smiling Sirius placed his hand onto the statues. 

“What th-” Sirius said as he fell down off of the statue’s stone base. 

“Sirius!” Peter almost dropped his phone in surprise and ran over to his friend, not noticing that James wasn’t following him. “The statue!” 

“What do you mean?” Sirius grabbed Peter’s outstretched hand and pulled himself into a standing position, then looked towards the statue. Except he didn’t see the statue. It was gone. 

“You woke it.” Peter let go of Sirius’ hand, gave his phone to his friend then started to fish his inhaler from the other jacket pocket. He shook it, placed the mouthpiece into his mouth, and pressed down on the canister, breathing out once he counted to ten Piccadillys. The running, even the short distance from where he was standing to Sirius, and the cold dry air was making it hard to breathe. 

“Okay. Wow. Didn’t expect that.” Sirius looked down to where Peter’s phone was still recording and using his minimal cell phone knowledge paused the video. “You good?” 

“Getting there.” The first time Sirius had seen Peter use his inhaler he freaked out, not knowing what was happening. But after Peter explained, Sirius got better at being more normal about it. Sirius knew that he didn’t like the people around him freaking out during his allergic reactions; so he tried to not freak out during Peter’s asthma attacks. 

“Where’s James?”

“Is it me you’re looking for?” Sirius had no idea how James was always there to make stupid jokes, but it always happened. He imagined if you were to lose James in London you could just shout out a stupid joke incorrectly and his friend would magically pop out of nowhere to fix it. It took both Sirius and Peter a second to realize who was standing next to James; trying to wiggle his way out of James' grip on his bicep. 

“You kidnapped the statue?” For a moment Peter was upset that he couldn’t even run five yards without the possibility of dying and James could run all over God knows where to find a random boy. Until he remembered that in the muggle world James could be arrested, which made him feel a little bit better. 

“Thou art wrong. I'm not a statue.” 

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know Sirius. Does it look like I speak Shakespearian?” James remembered Binns talking about wizarding history during Shakespreain times before he started to play tick-tac-toe with Peter last year. Maybe he should have paid better attention to the stupid accent that Binns was portraying. 

“He said, that you’re an idiot.” Peter like James and Sirius hadn’t been paying attention to Binns but then again, Peter’s mother was an avid Romeo and Juliet lover; even going as far as showing Peter Gnomeo and Juliet millions of times. So he had some, although limited, experience with Shakespearian as James had called it. 

“How would you know what Statue said?” Sirius had been paying less attention then Peter during that lesson and all of them knew it. It took a lot of attention and willpower to play a game with James while the later was starring at the back of Lily’s head for half of it. So even with Sirius’ nap time during the lesson, he imagined that he had gotten more of the lesson’s material than the other two. 

“Gnomeo and Juliet, dude.” 

“Okay, whatever that means.”

“I’m not a statue.” Remus looked around at the boys who were surrounding him, clearly running away wouldn’t help. “Wh're art we? What year is’t?”

“Still no idea what he said.” 

“Shut up James. We’re in Hogsmeade.” Peter said, “Did you even have Hogsmeade back then? And it’s two-thousand nineteen. What year is it for you?” 

“Aye we hadst Hogsmeade, we're not unciviliz'd. T's sixteen fourteen.”

“Even I don’t need to be Peter to understand that.” James pointed to the boy next to him. “Statue here is pretty snippy. I guess soulmates have to be similar in some ways.” 

“Soulmate?” Remus looked around, all the people standing around him were boys. The closest group of girls must have been a rod away, staring at an empty stone platform. 

“Yeah. The legend goes that the curse-” Sirius started to say before he was interrupted by Statue. 

“I knoweth about mine own beshrew. Thee needeth not to pray pardon me to me.” Remus didn't know why this boy was acting like he didn't know about his own curse, something that apparently hat at had lasted for over four hundred years. He had known that when his birthday fell on the night of a full moon, he would be turned into a statue until he meant his soulmate. “What soulmate? Th're art nay girls h're. Or didst the lady runneth hence liketh I didst?”

“You’re right. There are no girls here.” James didn’t even want Statue to even think about calling Sirius a girl. 

“It was Sirius.” Peter pointed to where his friend was standing while hoping that James didn't break Statue's arm as his other friend was grabbing the kid's upper arm pretty hard.

“‘Sup.” Sirius did a slight wave at the boy as if Statue hadn’t just pushed him on the ground less than five minutes ago. 

“Yond's foolishness, sodomy is illegal. Thee'll hangeth f'r t.” 

“Not anymore, not since the late sixties; the nineteen sixties I mean. We can even get married, that happened in two-thousand fourteen.” 

“Oh.” 

“Okay.” James released Statues' arm to slow clap, trying to break the silence that had settled. “Good job Sirius, you made it awkward. Let’s get back to the castle, Statue here must be freezing.” He turned his body so that he could better see what Statue, as they had been calling the kid, was wearing. His shirt was long-sleeved and loose; similar to what Iccobad Crane was wearing in Sleepy Hollow when the three of them watched it at Peter’s house that summer. Along with a thin vest, some pants that looked like a skirt, a pair of stockings, and some flats. James wondered if this was the Hogwarts uniform back in the day or if it was what Statue wore in his free time. Whatever it was, it looked cold and weird.

“Mine own nameth isn't Statue.” Remus said as they started to walk down the staircase that led them to a building with no sides and pointed at it.“What's yond?”

“That’s for a train. What’s your name? Or else we can keep calling you Statue.” Sirius felt stupid. How could they have not asked Statue his name? Or his pronouns? But then again if Statue thought that being gay was illegal and speaking was speaking in old English, then maybe the kid wasn't ready to understand the flexibility of pronouns these days. 

“Mine own nameth is Remus. What is a ‘train’?”

“We’ll explain later. So, Remus, did you want to go back to Hogwarts. We have extra space in the dorm, or you could probably get your own. What year are you in even?” Sirius asked as they climbed into the back of the carriage; their prank shopping and Peter's internet would have to wait for the next trip to Hogsmeade. He really wanted Remus to stay, but it would be so hard for him. It had been four hundred years. Can anyone adapt to that big of a change? But then again, leaving Hogwarts for anything other than a Muggle Renaissance fair would also be hard for him. 

“I'm a fourth-year.” 

“You are a year above us,” Peter said, then thought of something. “But you are probably going to need to retake the past years.” He imagined that the curriculum had changed within a few hundred years. 

“Did you want to ask Dumbledore, the new headmaster, if you can enroll again?” Sirius once again hoped that Remus would say yes, or at less the seventeenth-century version. 

“Aye.” Remus smiled at the row of boys across from him. It might be hard but he wanted to try. It would be for his soulmate, even if it was illegal; plus what else could he do, he didn’t know anything about this modern world. 

“But you have to stop with that dreadful language, mate. Sirius’ informational tangents,” Peter stopped to put mocking air quotes around the last two words then continued “is enough to make anyone go insane.”

“I knoweth not what informational tangents mean, but I'll tryeth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. Also, if anything that I've written about (English history, Shakespeare terms, trans information, etc.) is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to try to fix it.   
> As a note, I used an English to Shakespearean translator website along with my own Shakespeare play books for Remus' speaking lines so I hope I got that right, if not then again please tell me; also, I know that cell phones and other electronics don't work at Hogwarts or around it, but I made it work at Hogsmeade, mainly because I can.   
> This was part of the NaNoWriMo July event that happened in 2019 that I just got around to editing, because of all my extra free time now. The prompt was from Pintrest, if you want to see the original post then use this link ( https://pin.it/1m5d3ve ).


End file.
